Nouvelle Terre
by Filiane
Summary: OS sur l'enfance de Grunlek. Grunlek von Krayn est un personnage d'Aventures (émission diffusée sur la cha ine Bazar du Grenier) et est la propriété de Krayn.


**Tout n'était que silence de nuit, sombres échos de quelques lourds pas sur les dalles, au loin, qui résonnaient dans les hauts corridors de pierres. Dans le granit de ce couloir, près des voûtes, filtraient des lueurs lunaires à travers de fins vitraux ouvragés – offrant à ce long chemin, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, des ombres mouvantes et une atmosphère fantastique.**

 **Loin d'être effrayé par cette nuit, le nain pressa le pas en essayant de se le rendre léger malgré le poids qui lui tiraillait à présent l'épaule. Le sang battait à ses tempes autant que dans ses chairs qui commençaient péniblement à cicatriser autour de ce métal. Ses tendons, ses muscles, se fondaient lentement dans les mécaniques.**

 **« C'est douloureux, je le sais, mon prince. Mais c'est nécessaire. Je sais que vous comprenez ce que j'entends par ses mots… » Lui avait-on par cent fois répété sur un ton parfaitement mielleux, hypocrite même, qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que tous pensaient de lui, même certains de ses prétendus amis de « bonne naissance » qu'il était un raté, une erreur qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour. Ou pire, certains plus torves et pernicieux que d'autres murmuraient qu'il était le fruit d'une union illégitime, et que ce défaut de chair n'était autre qu'une punition divine. Fort ou mal heureusement, l'héritier du règne des Von Krayn n'avait jamais cru aux dieux. Tout juste à ce semblant d'autorité parentale et de lois ethniques qu'il bravait sans remords en ce moment même – au bout de ce couloir, aussi long et sombre soit-il, il y avait la liberté. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, mais il s'avait qu'elle était là-bas : loin de ce palais.**

 **Ses pas se firent plus pressant. Il fallait qu'il atteigne la sortie avant le jour, sans que personne ne le voit – il avait l'intime conviction que, si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pourrait jamais prendre son envol loin de la citadelle de ses ancêtres, de son peuple qui l'emprisonnait autant qu'il… Comptait sur lui. Il déglutit comme si ces mots étaient funestes, qu'ils l'étouffaient en se coinçant en travers de sa gorge.**

 **Son esprit avide de ce rêve qu'il allait réaliser, il oublia bien vite cette torture qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit – ce cauchemar où il entendait des mots plus durs que ceux qu'il avait surpris jusque-là : lâche, indigne, bâtard… Tant d'injures à son honneur, à sa condition, qui étaient pourtant aussi légitimes que véritables, et dont il n'avait, cette nuit-là, que faire. Car, oui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de cesser d'errer dans ces couloirs, arrêter de se montrer poli, de suivre l'étiquette, d'encaisser toutes ces compatissances et faux compliments de la cour.**

 **Ainsi, plongé dans un abîme tourbillonnant de pensées éparses – s'écorchant entre elles, s'assassinant avec autant de sournoiserie que celle dont faisait preuve tous ces lèches-bottes qui avaient été à ces pieds, à ceux de son père, aussi, jusqu'à présent – il finit par atteindre cet escalier immense qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir tant vu dans ses odyssées oniriques. Les marches grimpaient, fières et étroites, vers une lourde porte aux gonds immenses. Grunlek pourrait-il simplement la pousser ?... Peu importait ! Il devait bien y avoir, une autre, plus petite, qui se fondait dans toute cette boiserie d'ornement – les gardes n'ouvraient toutes de même pas tout cela dès que quelqu'un souhaitait entrer dans la citadelle.**

 **En effet, il s'avéra qu'il avait vu juste, bien que – une fois au sommet de cet escalier – il avait mis un certain temps à distinguer le contour d'une ouverture. Beaucoup moins à l'ouvrir. Il se figea cependant, l'échine parcourut d'un désagréable frisson de crainte, lorsque ses gonds grincèrent. Ainsi immobile, il se ressaisit bien vite, entendant des pas se pressés dans les couloirs.**

 **Un pas dehors, suivit d'une course effrénée sous une pluie diluvienne. Il claudiquait, déstabiliser par ce poids à son épaule dont il n'avait pas encore l'habitude – et qui était pour l'instant mort, n'ayant pas encore fusionné avec son être.**

 **Le sieur Von Krayn finit par trébucher dans la boue, se traînant avec frénésie jusqu'au couvert d'un arbre. La tête lui tournait. Il était libre. Libre ! Et sa plaie n'était plus. Personne ne le poursuivait pour l'instant, personne ne se doutait que c'était le prince, l'héritier de ce pouvoir tant convoité qui venait de s'enfuir.**

 **Son menton tomba contre son torse, petit à petit, le crâne lourd – épuisé par tant d'angoisse, de peur, d'espoir et d'euphorie. Il commençait à s'endormir lentement, les gouttes de pluie qui passaient le couvert que lui offraient les feuilles roulant dans ses cheveux châtains, sur ses joues – autrefois parcourues par d'autres eaux, plus salées, lors de ces soirées solitaires. Mais tout ce passé terrible, empli de mensonge et de faux airs étaient derrière lui, à présent. Demain, il s'en irait loin. Là où personne ne le connait – et même si on envoyait des gardes à ses trousses, il se promit qu'on ne le retrouvait jamais.**

 **Après tout, maintenant, il était libre.**

 **Libre…**

 **Et Grunlek fut emporté dans les bras de Morphée, dans l'étau de l'averse et le couvert de l'arbre.**

 **Il était** _ **libre**_ **.**


End file.
